Hole in the Heart
by BlueRetroPenguin
Summary: Dally and Johnny surivie! Both of them! Now they both have to make it back to the gang before the zombies do and protect them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I plan to destroy the Outsiders world with my writing so any of you Outsiders lovers turn back now before I crush your soul. Another note: The most slang I know was learned from this book. I'll try to keep the accents and all best I can but don't hurt me if I make them all sound white. Final Note: I needed a realistic setting. Outsiders, you are my guinea pig. **

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own the Outsiders. Darn**

He woke up looking at the roof of a car hood. Nothing was on in his head but the receding sound of a gunshot. It was gone as soon as he was fully conscious and he sat up to see my surroundings. He had been laying slanted in the passenger seat of the car, his feet hanging out the open door. He pulled himself out and looked at the wreckage of the car. It was a police trooper, and he smirked at this since it seemed such a fitting place for him seeming to have swerved suddenly into a street lamp. The windshield had a straight crack through it that said nobody could have survived. "Then what the heck am I doing here?" he thought to himself. The driver door was open so he figured the man had escaped.

He looked around the rest of the area. He knew exactly where he was, having been driven to the station in multiple place. But the area was completely desolate. He quickly became uneasy, not being naïve but from experience. He kept his hand close to his gun just in case he was jumped and just moved. He didn't exactly have any idea where to go, he was just glad he knew where he was.

I my eyes had to adjust to the bright room. I sat up and let out a deep, almost finalizing breath, that tasted of blood. Other than that there I couldn't hear anything else in the hospital. "An empty hospital?" I thought to myself. "That can't be right." My back was a bit sore but had miraculously healed in the time that I had been here. I was lucky to still be alive. I walked down the empty hall and down the stairs. I obviously needed a plan. I couldn't remember how I got the broken back, I think it was some car accident, but I wasn't worried about that now. I obviously needed a plan. I decided to visit Dally and that bar… what was it…..


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please don't be thrown off by the exchangeable 3****rd**** and 1****st**** person. I will always do the characters in the same POV they were originally in, in the exact order.**

** "**This shit is stupid," he thought to himself "I'm gonna go grab a drink." So he decided to go down to Ole Dans place… or was it Bob…? It didn't matter all that much to him because he at least knew where it was. This wasn't no damn GPS. His grip on the gun never relaxed as he headed toward the bar, as groups of dark figures traversed the dusk with him as well. He figured they were just other gangs, but even then he shouldn't be alone out here, even in his own territory. They were pussies anyway for not taking him on if they wanted. He reached the pub without any trouble and was surprised to see that it appeared completely abandoned. Come to think of it, he should have heard it before he saw it. What say was it? That shouldn't matter either though. The bar was always open. Even the door was left ajar, the rusty hinge squeak a bit eerie even to him. He walked in without an answer to any of his "Hello?"s. He had reached the flight of stairs when he heard an offbeat pattern of footsteps coming from outside. The windows were cloudy with the accumulated dust and grime so all he could see out the window was a short blotch. It sounded more like quick shuffling than actual running. He reached for his gun and pointed it at the door, keeping quiet to surprise on this guy. The figured had obviously reached the door and was turning the handle when he shot.

I have only ever "visited" the pub that one time to get help before. So I had gone there from the fountain. That meant all I had to do to get there was find the fountain. That would be easy I thought and made my way toward the park, but soon noticed that even though I could walk alone, it was at a more fast bent over limp. It wasn't excruciatingly uncomfortable but it was awkward. When I caught sight of the fountain a sharp shiver ran down my spine, but I couldn't think of the reason why. And then I noticed that this place was empty too. The hospital and the park, empty. That wasn't at all normal for this area. The pub was just a couple of blocks down ironically. I started making note of just how many places seemed to be unpopulated. I reached the bar to find the exact same thing. The door was shut and the windows shone no light. No sound came from within its walls. I made my way to the door but had to lean on the wall and rest for a minute, my hand landing on the doorknob. Then out of nowhere a bullet breaks through the center of the door and splinters and dust fly everywhere. I jumped back about 3 feet and let out an unflattering shriek. After that and my coughing fit I yelled. "HOLYSHIT!" I stumbled back over to the door frame and leaned on the wall again, still coughing. And then I looked up so see a large lumbering being rushing at me. I tried to back up but I wouldn't have beaten him if I tried. He engulfed me a bear hug that ended as quickly as it happened. He then shoved his hands in his pockets, looked away, coughed a little and said "Nice to see ya again, buddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: No one in the Fan fiction is gay. Sorry to disappoint.**

He had found the pet. He was alive. He loved his pet. His pet loved him. No one could know it, no one could admit that. The shame. The shame of loving someone other than himself. How could he let this happen. No it wasn't any sort of lust, it was just a caring. He would be thought of as a wuss if anyone knew. But he had to protect Johnny. The great, mighty, feared, the East Side hood, greaser. So they continued, letting their hearts take them somewhere. They still didn't know where they were going, but at this point did it matter? It had been established that no one was even in the town anymore. So their feet continued on their own beat, to their silent song, going do you know where? Figured so.

I had taken a spare pistol off the table in the bar before we left, without him knowing. Even though he was a convict and toughest of our group, I didn't know if he would approve of me taking a gun, but I didn't feel safe with just a dagger anymore. The empty dark night was making me feel more restless than usual and I never went three feet away from his leader. He never looked at me, or anywhere but in front of him. I finally tried to just concentrate on something else in my head and noticed that me and him were in sync in our steps. I even tried to be the off beat but could never keep a steady opposite rhythm. Oh where were we going, I wanted to ask, but was afraid to for a harsh rebuttal from him. So I walked wherever he walked, went wherever he went. There were times I felt we were going in circles, but FINNALLY! We ended up in a very familiar place. The sound of a fight and cries of a battle told me we were nearing the gangs house. For the first time I thought about how odd it was that those sounds were what we accosiated ourselves with… this thought was cut short by sudden gunshots coming from the house. My mind stopped warndering and landed on the house, which I had just noticed was being attacked by another gang of atleast 15 people. I couldn't tell who was in the house or trying to protect it but I knew we had to help. He had already started to run to the gang.

He had no fear of these people except for why they hadn't attacked them first. He had been following them the first time he saw going around town, having no purpose. He could tell they didn't have any reason to do this other than they felt like it , they needed. But that part he couldn't lay his mind on. His drew his pistol five feet away from them and shot. But even after he unloaded his first round, he'd only gotten two of them down. In such dark like, he couldn't tell who they were, but he figured they must have been pretty official with some nasty armour on. He noticed another set of bullets going behind them and firgued was shooting too. But even after he shot them again they just started to notice them. They had been silent in their attempts to break into the house except for he guessed one of the boys shooting from the window. They had just gotten up to the window but usually he got a clean shot into their face before they got in. The eight of them left turned toward them and that's when he noticed there was something wrong about them. They had no life in their eyes, even in the dark light. They had no reason anymore. He knew that feeling well by now. He could see into their eyes and could see everything, and it all hit him in his head so hard. He buckled to the ground now understand who and what they were. And he crumpled to the ground.


End file.
